Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic—War #4: 11 Apr 2012 Current Issue :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic—War #5: 09 May 2012 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Zayne Carrick' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic—War #5 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic—War #4 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic—War #3 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic—War #2 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic—War #1 Past Storylines Demon Issues #47-50. Destroyer Issues #45-46. The Reaping Issues #43-44. Masks Issue #42. Dueling Ambitions Issues #39-41. Vindication Issues #32-35. Turnabout Issue #31. Exalted Issues #29-30. Vector Issues #25-28. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 1: Commencement' - Collects #0-6. "Thousands of years before Luke Skywalker would destroy the Death Star in that fateful battle above Yavin 4, one lone Padawan would become a fugitive hunted by his own Masters, charged with murdering every one of his fellow Jedi-in-training! From criminals hiding out in the treacherous under-city of the planet Taris, to a burly, mysterious droid recovered from the desolate landscape of a cratered moon, Padawan Zayne Carrick will find unexpected allies in his desperate race to clear his name before the unmerciful authorities enact swift retribution upon him!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076401 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 2: Flashpoint' - Collects #7-12. "Nearly 4,000 years before the Death Star, fugitive Padawan Zayne Carrick's quest to clear his name for the alleged murder of his fellow Jedi-in-training brings him head to head with the galaxy's most feared fighting force-the Mandalorians! Along with a petty crook named Gryph and Elbee the grouchy droid, Zayne is a passenger aboard the Last Resort, a renegade ship piloted by the senile genius Camper and his fierce protector Jarael. Together, this motley crew will face kidnappings, hijackings, maniacal scientists, Mandalorian traitors, bumbling bounty-hunting brothers, and a few really big explosions." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077610 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 3: Days of Fear, Nights of Anger' - Collects #13-18. "Nearly 4,000 years before the Death Star, fugitive Padawan Zayne Carrick's quest to clear his name runs afoul of forces beyond his control--forces he and his friends have helped to unleash! Con-artist Gryph sees the Mandalorian Wars as a chance to make a quick credit, but Zayne sees a terrible tragedy on the horizon--one where only an act of self-sacrifice can save the ungrateful Republic! But the real key to the future of the galaxy may lie with none other than Zayne's fellow fugitives, the genius Camper and the beautiful Jarael, who have just fallen prey to the forces they've spent a lifetime running from!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078676 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 4: Daze of Hate, Knights of Suffering' - Collects 19-24. "Zayne Carrick joins forces with the same Masters who murdered his fellow Padawan in a desperate attempt to save the galaxy from the Mandalorians! Arkanian Lord Adasca holds the Republic and the Mandalorians hostage, offering a weapon of unrivaled power to the highest bidder, and not even Zayne and his former Master Lucien Draay can stop Adasca from unleashing unthinkable devastation in pursuit of profit. Then, back on Taris, Zayne finds himself allied with Master Raana Tey in a mission against the marauding Mandalorians--but Tey may be more interested in destroying Zayne than she is in saving the planet!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822089 *'Star Wars: Vector, vol. 1 Chapters 1 & 2' - Collects #25-28 plus Dark Times #11-12. "In Chapter One Knights of the Old Republic Volume Five, a terrible vision reaching far into the future alerts the secret Jedi Covenant to the importance of Taris. They activate operative Celeste Morne. She encounters a monstrous threat, an ancient Sith artifact, an army of Mandalorians, and Zayne Carrick, the Padawan accused of killing his fellow students! Then, over 4,000 years into the future, Chapter Two of Vector Volume Three of Dark Times crosses into the period immediately following the events in Revenge of the Sith. The unfortunate misfit crew of the Uhumele is thrown into the path of Darth Vader and the now, ancient Jedi Master, Celeste! Both Sith and smugglers will not leave this meeting without grave consequences..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822267 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 6: Vindication' - Collects #29-35. "Zayne and his con-artist companion Gryph commit to a new course in exposing the dark actions of the secret Jedi Covenant. Yet doing so takes them not only to the homeworld of one of Zayne's murdering Masters, but into the most highly guarded place on the planet—a storehouse of Sith artifacts! But his days as a renegade won't end there! Zayne's search for justice will continue to Coruscant, where he'll confront his Master, Lucien Draay, and the members of the Jedi Covenant in a showdown that will end his days as a fugitive in one way... or another." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822747 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 7: Dueling Ambitions' - Collects #36-41. "Former Padawan — and former fugitive — Zayne Carrick is taking his life in a new direction. Along with his con-artist best friend Gryph; the beautiful, bold, and mysterious Jarael; and ex-Mandalorian warrior Rohlan; our bumbling yet lovable hero is ready to embark on the sort of adventures only possible in the Star Wars universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823484 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 8: Destroyer' - Collects #42-46? "Former Padawan Zayne Carrick risks not just his life, but also his sanity, to help his friend Jarael face her dark past. Zayne may have set off for adventure, but what he finds are irreversible consequences for himself and his crew in a dangerous, unforgiving galaxy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1848565151 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 9: Demon' - Collects #47-50. "Zayne and his con-artist partner Gryph are finally learning the truth about their fierce friend Jarael and the strange Mandalorian deserter Rohlan. Deception has been company to the foursome since Zayne's life as a fugitive banded them together. As they have adventured across the galaxy, light has shone on each of their pasts. Yet for one of Zayne's companions, a resurfacing past brings deadly peril -- and he'll have to call in every favor he can if he hopes to save the day!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824766 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 10: War' - Collects War #1-5. "The Republic and the Mandalorians are at war, and some of the Jedi are joining the fight! One Jedi, peace-loving Zayne Carrick, has found himself on the front lines against his wishes - he's been drafted! And when Zayne is captured by the Mandalorians while storming beaches with his fellow Republic troops, he suddenly is forced not only to fight, but to fight alongside the enemy! Soon, he finds there is much more to the Mandies - and their leader - than meets the eye, and he is going to have to do everything in his power to prevent bloodshed… like calling in a favor from an old friend and putting together a plan!" - *'Star Wars Omnibus: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 1' - Collects #0-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 1616552069 *'Star Wars Omnibus: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 2' - Collects #19-37. - WorldCat - ISBN 1616552131 *'Star Wars Omnibus: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 3' - Collects #38-50 & War #1-5. - *'Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Old Republic, vol. 1' - Collects #0-18. - - (forthcoming, June 2015) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: John Jackson Miller. Artist: Brian Ching. Covers: Hoon. Publishing History First published in 2006. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 26 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16968 Vindication: Miller talks Star Wars - Knights of the Old Republic] * 26 Jan 2008 - Star Wars Knight: John Jackson Miller * 18 Jan 2008 - John Jackson Miller Launches “Star Wars: Vector” * 21 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=113498 Celebrating Star Wars I: Knights of the Old Republic] * 01 May 2007 - John Jackson Miller: Understanding Star Wars Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in